


Stuck in the Middle of You

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO verse, Alpha!Adam, Alpha!Sam, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominant!Sam, M/M, No penetrative sex, Oblivious!Dean, Scenting, Sexual Harrassment, bossy alphas, cultural underage, domestic fic, dominant!adam, minor character death (funeral), omega!dean, presentation dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: It’s not easy being a late bloomer – and at 18 and still unpresented Dean is definitely that. Life is made more complicated when his father dies, and his younger half-brother comes to the funeral. Driven by a need to keep his family together, Dean opens his arms to his younger brother.But life isn't always smooth sailing. Still, Dean does what he's always done: he keeps his family together.





	1. A Graveside Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [ spn abo big bang](www.spnabobigbang.tumblr.com) challenge.
> 
> First of all a HUGE thank you to my artist, [ambersagen](www.ambersagen.tumblr.com), not only for the glorious art (it's posted at the end of this fic! check it oooooout), but also for the cheerleading and encouragement. 
> 
> many thanks to the mod(s?) for running this challenge! This was the first year that they ran it, and starting anything has teething problems. I think they did an awesome job. 
> 
> Thank you to [thursangelridingshotguninthe67](www.thursangelridingshotguninthe67.tumblr.com), [anarchycox](www.anarchycox.tumblr.com), and [deadmockingbirds1](www.deadmockingbirds1.tumblr.com) for the intitial read over, and [thedropoutandthejunkie](www.thedropoutandthejunkie.tumblr.com) and [deadmockingbirds1](www.deadmockingbirds1.tumblr.com) (again) for the awesome beta. 
> 
> All remaining mistakes are my own, and I do not own the characters - I’m just playing with them.

John Winchester had never won any awards for best father. And now he never would.

Dean stared blankly as John’s casket was lowered into the ground and the priest read the last rights. The whole experience was incredibly surreal, and just plain wrong. Dad had always been larger than life: loud and dramatic. _And drunk_ his inner voice added. Shaking his head, Dean cleared the thought. There were enough people to think badly of John without Dean adding to it.

Wiping a hand over his eyes, Dean almost wished for rain to hide the tears. Not that he was crying. A real man didn’t cry. That was a lesson he learnt well. Lips twisting in a bitter smile. A quick glance at the gathered crowd revealed hard-faced, dry eyed men. Alpha’s of course. And assholes at that. They matched his father perfectly. John had never been the type to associate with anyone who even _hinted_ at a feeling.

Which was when Dean’s eyes fell on the weeping young man.

Boy really – he couldn’t have been much more than twelve or thirteen. What the hell was he doing at John Winchester’s funeral? And was he really here alone?

As subtly as he could, Dean nudged his brother in the side. Sam’s head shot up, a growl on his lips. Dean couldn’t help but notice _his_ eyes were dry. Before Sam’s anger could gain its head (because Dean wasn’t stupid. He could see Sam was just _raring_ for a fight), he jerked his head towards the kid under trees.

“Who’s that?” Sam muttered.

Dean shrugged irritably. It was why he’d asked his brother after all, but before he could explain there was a rise in noise and chorus of muffled _amen_ as the priest wound up his service. Throwing one last glance at the kid, Dean turned to leave but–

“Incoming,” Dean muttered. Beside him Sam stiffened, watching as a group of alphas walk towards them. Dean was unhappy but unsurprised to see Alistair. He’d never understood what John saw in the man. Oh wait… he was selfish and quick to fight, and had an alpha superiority complex to rival his dad’s. Which pretty much explained the friendship. And now, Dean noted with a sneer, Alistair was the self-designated leader of the group. He walked towards them with an arrogant swagger, before he planted himself in front of the boys.

When Alistair scented the air, Sam bristled. Dean laid a restraining hand on his younger brother’s arm. Much as Dad would have liked it, Dean wasn’t sanctioning a graveside brawl. He was never going to be the sort of alpha John and Alistair were.

“You still ain’t presented then, pup?”

And ok. Maybe Dean would be willing to make an exception and beat Alistair to a pulp. The problem? He couldn’t. He didn’t have any alpha muscle to back up his more than justified feelings. And more to the point, he had no legal standing. Despite being eighteen, since he hadn’t presented, he was viewed as nothing more than a pup. In the eyes of the fucking law he was a fucking minor.

So these assholes had strolled in and taken over. Telling him what was going to happen.

Dean had argued, of course, but his every wish and concern had been overruled. Instead of the small ceremony his dad would have wanted, which his own flesh and blood wanted, there was this weirdly elaborate affair.

So Dad’s cronies had more say than Dean.

He’d been bitter about it. Was _still_ bitter about it, and now Alistair was here, just rubbing salt in the wound.

Hearing a muffled growl, Dean acted on instinct, his hand shooting out to hold Sam back. Dean wasn’t the only one who was angry. But if Alistair’s expression was anything to go by, he _wanted_ some sort of reaction. And that only meant trouble. Mentally cursing the man, Dean forced himself to relax.

“Not yet, Alistair. Same as every other time you’ve seen me. Problem?”

The man eyed Sam in a way Dean didn’t like. Then eyed Dean. Dean shuddered. 

“Your brothers’re underage.”

Oh.

Oh.

Oh, that was not ok. Dean’s eyes narrowed, and this time it was _he_ that fought for control. Alpha or not, no one threatened his family. Before he could make a fool of himself, Sam’s hand tightened on his wrist. There was something wrong with reality when Sam was the sensible one. Taking a deep breath, Dean fought for calm. It was hard, as he had no idea what Alistair’s issue was, but he was being goaded to anger. 

“And you think there’s a better place for Sam? With _you_?” Dean threw as much scathing into his voice as he could. Before Alistair could respond, he countered with “I’m 18. Not a child, so you can take your meddling-“

The alpha started laughing. “Think I’m worried about that one? Why would I want an ugly brat with an attitude problem? Shame your dad never managed to fix that.” The look Alistair sent Sam was ugly. And very reminiscent of John.

Suddenly, Dean had had enough. “Just spit it out, Alistair. I can’t imagine you’re worried about my family.” Dean let a sneer play across his lips. “You’re just a sick, twisted fuck who gets off on, _ow_!”

Somehow Alistair had him pressed up against a tree. Sammy would have defended Dean, but was being held back by two of Alistair’s friends. _That’s my boy_ , Dean thought fondly. Squaring his shoulders as much as he could he turned his attention back to Alistair. Eyes icy, he looked at the man from top to the bottom, expression clearly indicating he was not impressed with what he saw.

The alpha’s lip curled in a snarl even as he drew back his arm, but before he could do anything he was dragged off.

“What do you think you’re doing, attacking a pup like that?”

Scowling at the ground, Dean let Ellen win his battle for him. It wasn’t that he couldn’t win… but… he couldn’t. Satisfying as it would have been to punch Alistair, he just knew it would have played into his hand. And technically… _Alistair_ was an adult. A fucking alpha. Dean counted for less than nothing. He stewed a moment, before looking back up.

Ellen had already sent Alistair packing. Hands on hips, Ellen eyeballed the alpha until he and his cronies were out of hearing distance, before turning back to Dean.

“He’s just out to make trouble. I know you can look after your brothers.”

Dean went to agree, then blinked. He’d just assumed Alistair had slurred, but now Ellen had said brothers, too. What the hell was going on? Ellen must have read his expression, because she started cursing up a storm.

“No one told you.”

It was a question, but Sam jumped in. “No one’s told us anything, Ellen. What the hell is going on?”

Dean’s eyes were drawn back to the kid - where the kid had been - even while Ellen tore Sam a new one for disrespecting his elders. Sam’s counterargument that Ellen’s language was worse than his was correct and stupid. Not that Dean was paying much attention… who was that kid, and where did he go?

“And I can’t believe your attitude Sam. And at your father’s funeral!”

“Dad would have hated this,” Sam hissed. “He had no time for this crap.”

That was true, and exactly what Dean had been thinking, but beside the point. Ellen was looking ready to pull Sam over her knee, when Dean caught the scent of Bobby and young pup. Turning, he saw the kid, whose face had _I’m fucking terrified, but I’m gonna be brave_ written all over it. He also looked a lot like a young Dean.

“Fuck.” Sam had come to the same conclusion.

The boy’s eyes filled with tears even as he turned away.

Fuck indeed. But Dean’s hands reached out as he pulled the boy close. Getting down on one knee, he was closer to eye level.

“Hi, I’m Dean.”

“I know.” The little voice was gruff, and lined with tears, but he managed to look Dean in the eyes.

Dean’s mouth opened a few times but no words came out. He knew? How?

“I… I haveapicture.”

A crumpled image was thrust at Dean, and he took it automatically. Smoothing it out, he looked down and yeah, that was definitely him and Sam. It was taken a couple of years ago.

“D…d…dad gave it to me. So I’d know it was you if… when…” the kid gulped. “Are you going to send me away?”

Dean acted instinctively, and pulled him into his arms. “Of course not. Winchester’s stick together.”

Tentative arms wrapped around him and the kid, and Dean scented Sam. Good. That was good. Except… what was the kid’s name?

Bobby proved once again he was an honorary uncle, reading Dean’s mind.

“Sam, Dean. Meet your brother, Adam.”


	2. Two Brothers are More Annoying than One

_Four years later…._

Dean felt terrible when he woke. His mouth felt like he’d fallen asleep with his head in the sand. And he had that off-kilter feeling that only comes from uneasy dreaming. What had he dreamt of?

“Dean!” Sam’s strident voice pierced through his skull. “Can’t do the kitchen, I’m late and I’ve got a test! See you later!”

Dean winced as the door slammed shut. Somehow, Dean had never managed to train Sam to close a door quietly.

“Sam – wait for me! You know you have to wait! It’s a _rule_. Dean! Dean! You don’t have to pick me up after school! Maddy and I have a project, Dean! Her mom’ll drive me home. Sa-am! You have to wait, Sam!”

Adam’s exit was punctuated by a second door slam. Growling quietly to himself, Dean made his way down stairs. Despite how the two brothers fought – and they did. All the fucking time. Dean hated to think what would happen if they both presented as alphas – Adam still idolised his little big brother. Dean wished some of the good habits would rub off.

Through the window he saw his two younger brothers racing towards the bus. Shaking his head, he watched as it stopped and let the two of them on. They were lucky the bus driver liked them. Why, Dean had no idea.

They must behave better on the bus than they did at home.

Just thinking of the way to two butted heads was enough to give him a headache. _Not yet_ , he cautioned himself. _Don’t get a headache yet. Wait until you’ve seen the kitchen._

Steeling himself, Dean sent a quick prayer to… well, fucked if he knew who... that the kitchen was reclaimable.

Not that he had much hope.

Sam and Adam were busy asserting themselves. They’d sat him down a few weeks ago, Sam telling him that Dean worked hard – too hard – and since Adam and Sam were practically adults, they were more than capable of making their own food. At least breakfast and lunch.

How could Dean say no? They were actually asking for more responsibility, and it wasn’t like Dean _wanted_ to make their food (although if he was making it, at least he knew that Adam was eating healthy. Sam, he had no concerns about. Adam, however, was more like Dean….)

More to the point, his younger brothers were perfectly in synch, Adam’s enthusiastic head nods punctuating Sam’s well-reasoned arguments. The fact that they agreed, with each other, was an occurrence so rare Dean couldn’t remember the last time it happened.

So against his better judgement (and maybe mourning that his baby brothers were growing up), Dean allowed it, on the proviso that they cleaned the kitchen before they went…

It was just as bad as he feared: cereal and milk were strewn from one end to the other (Adam), and piles of fruit and vegetable peels littering most of the kitchen surfaces (Sam). The two piles mixed somewhere in the middle of bench, where a turf war had taken place, with way plates and bowls scattered throughout.

Pretty sure that every dish they owned graced the benches, Dean shook his head in disgust.

“Who the fuck needs a plate per vegetable? They’re gonna touch once they’re in the… the _salad_ anyway.”

Surveying the remains, Dean came to a decision: if his brothers were old enough to make the mess, they were old enough to clean up. It meant he’d eat out, which would probably work. If he headed to work early he could get the chef to cook something... Who was on today? Balthazar… a pain in the ass, but a good cook. And he’d recently added bacon double cheese burgers to the menu. That and some fat, crunchy golden fries…

Dean surreptitiously wiped drool from the corner of his mouth. Yeah, lunch at work sounded good.

The doorbell peeled shrilly, jerking Dean from his musings.

~o~

“Whatever you’re selling, I don’t want-“

Oh god. He definitely didn’t want. What the fuck was Alistair doing here?

“Still a pup then, Dean.”

“Fuck off, Alistair.” God, he hated the man. The words were out of his mouth before he’d had a chance to think, and despite Alistair’s darkening expression, he didn’t regret it. Well maybe a little. Only that he hadn’t slammed the door first, because Alistair was fucking-

“Do not fucking touch me!”

-scenting him.

Eyes all innocence, Alistair threw his hands in the air. “Not touching you, Dean.”

There was something about the man that just put him on edge, and if Dean was sensible, he really would slam the door in the man’s face. But why was he here? Alistair really only came round when he thought he knew something – something that generally spelt trouble for the Winchesters.

Dean wavered a little too long, because the asshole just pushed past him, right into his fucking territory. And to add insult to injury. Alistair brushed up right against him, so close he could _smell_ the arousal. What the actual fuck?

Sauntering around the lounge room, the alpha took his sweet time looking at every single thing. Dean’s skin crawled as he touched things he had no right touching, and he outright growled when Alistair picked up a family photo.

Alistair stared at it, before he turned his eyes on Dean. “How are those brothers of yours?”

“Fine.”

Dean sensed the less he said the better. Alistair had a way of twisting things to suit his own ends, and Dean had no backup. Which made Dean back up, because what? Dean would always back himself, and prided himself on being able to handle anything that came his way. But his instincts were pinging code red, and he needed to put as much room between himself and the alpha as possible.

“Because the law doesn’t look highly on pups taking care of children. They need someone mature, a strong role model…”

It was still about his brothers? That made no sense! For one thing, Alistair hated Sam (and the feeling was more than mutual), and, other than at the funeral, Dean would have sworn Alistair had never even laid eyes on Adam.

“If you even think of touching my brothers-“

“You’re very pretty, Dean.”

And when the fuck did Alistair get so close? The alpha was breathing into his neck, and yeah the scent of arousal was still there, but now the alpha pressed his hard cock into Dean’s thigh, and to Dean’s eternal shame, he froze.

“And if you’re not good to me, I could make your life so difficult… What would you do if CPS came and knocked on your door? Think they’d let Adam stay with you?”

“S-Sam-“

Alistair growled. “Little Sammy’s eighteen, and can do what he want, even if he is still a _pup_. Adam on the other hand…” Alistair’s voice smoothed. “Adam’s only sixteen. Adam’s both a child and a pup. It would be a shame if he somehow landed in the system…”

Dean’s breath stopped and his head span. Even though this is what Alistair had been threatening all along, to hear the words spoken made it all too real. Especially with an alpha pressed against him.

“What… what do you…”

Oh god. Dean knew exactly what Alistair wanted, but he couldn’t say the words.

“You still don’t know? Fuck, so young and innocent… You smell so sweet…”

The words were said as an aside, but Dean heard them. And maybe for a split second he thought, why not? It would keep Alistair away from his brothers. But it was only a split second before he was awash with disgust.

With all his might, he pushed Alistair away, but he just laughed and pressed back harder.

“I don’t mind if you fight…”

“You’re a sick fuck, Alistair! You want to have sex with me so you threaten my family? What’s the problem? Love life not working out when people get to know you?”

Alistair shifted, and shutting his eyes, Dean hunched in on himself, preparing for… fuck, for what? A punch? A bite? He didn’t know.

And fortunately he never had to find out. Because suddenly Alistair wasn’t on him. And there was growling, and the sound of flesh on flesh, and the shatter of glass. Dean opened his eyes to see a very angry Sam standing over Alistair, bloodied fists shaking in anger.

“You dare… you _dare_ to threaten my family? My _blood_?”

When did Sam get there?

“Don’t think I’m not on to you, Alistair. I’ve scented you round here for the past week.”

He had? Why hadn’t Dean noticed anything, then?

“And you thought that Dean was ripe for picking and unprotected. But you were wrong, Alistair. You _are_ wrong.” Sam growled. “You have no right to be here. _None_.”

Dean blinked. Was that…? It was? It was a fucking alpha voice! Processing took up too much brain power, and when Dean tuned back into the conversation, he was certain he’d missed something important.

“- but I’m not. So that makes me wonder, are you challenging me for my family?” When Alistair gave no response, Sam kicked him. “ _Are you_?”

The flow of expression across Alistair’s face was hard to follow, but Dean definitely noted anger, fear and disappointment.

 _Good_.

Sniffing delicately, Dean attempted to scent some of the finer details, but with Sam’s hostile scent filling the air it was hard to tell what was going on.

Eventually though, Alistair lowered his head, conceding to Sam. That was all Dean saw before Sam appeared to remember he was there, and pushed him behind his back again as Alistair and he had another silent discussion. It must have been silent, since Dean couldn’t hear a damn word, and what the fuck was with that?

“If I catch even a hint of your scent around here again, I’ll end you.”

The only reply was a door slam. Dean sighed quietly. He should really think about getting that replaced with something stronger.

Sam didn’t move, and Dean just blinked. It was all a little overwhelming really. Sam’s entrance had been unexpected, as had his alpha status. Because how the fuck had Dean missed that? Fuck, he was a terrible brother, but he could make up for it now. They needed to mark the occasion in some way, cake? Dean’s preference of course was for pie, but this was about Sam, and cake would make it clear that Dean was thinking about his brother.

“Son of a bitch!”

Sam was an alpha.

Dean and Adam were still unpresented. Which now made Sam the head of household… and wasn’t Adam going to love that? Sighing to himself, Dean examined the Sam’s back. Maybe… maybe Sam would chill out and there wouldn’t be a–

“What the _hell_ do you think you were doing, Dean?”

Okay, so Sam wasn’t going to chill out at all. Still caught up in the excitement it took a moment before he realised what Sam had said (Dean was really going to have to work on the paying attention thing), and what? Sam was mad at _him_?

Before Dean could defend himself - and not that he should have to, since he didn’t do anything wrong! – Sam had spun around and stalked towards him. Dean took a step backwards, then another, only stopping when his back hit the wall. To Dean’s relief, Sam paused at this point. Not that he needed to do anything: Dean was pinned with little more than Sam’s glare.

Eagle eyes looked him over, until - with a small huff - Sam’s body relaxed.

It was a lie though. Alpha-scent still filled the air. Dean didn’t know what to say to diffuse it. Luckily Sam took the initiative.

“It’s not like it’s your fault. I get that, I get that.”

Dean didn’t bother responding. Sam appeared to be talking to himself. God, he hoped he didn’t become an emotional lunatic when he finally presented.

“No. No. It doesn’t matter if you meant to… but now is not the right time. But believe me, Dean. We’ll be revisiting this.”

Dean was left staring at his brother’s back as Sam stalked away.

“Revisiting what? Revisiting _what_ , Sam!”

None of this made any sense?

“Oh, and thanks for fucking rescuing me.”

He didn’t care if Sam heard or not. It was the thought that counted, right?


	3. Alpha, Alpha, Dean

Adam’s eighteenth birthday started with a fight.

A fucking _alpha_ fight.

Dean was torn between wanting to grab both his brothers by the scruff and hit their heads together (because seriously?), and complete and utter jealousy that he still hadn’t presented. He was the oldest, dammit, and now legally his two younger brothers had more rights than him.

 _Suck it up, Winchester_ , he sternly informed himself. Now was no time to wallow in self-pity. Despite everything, he was still the eldest, and it was his responsibility to take care of his brothers.

~o~

He promptly kicked Sam out of the house.

“Adding this to the discussion list,” Sam warned on his way out.

Rolling his eyes, Dean ignored the parting snarl. Sam had been talking about this mythical discussion list since Alistair, and Dean’s priority was Adam. His little brother needed a couple of days of alpha free space, to let his body adjust. Sam knew this: he was just being an ass.

Knocking on Adam’s door, he ignored the snarl (and wasn’t that getting old?) and brought in a rut kit. It was a little old – he’d originally brought it for Sam, and Dean was still bitter Sam presented without him even knowing – but it would all work just fine. Although… maybe he should go get some of his own lube? Was it weird offering his brother lube? Nah, Adam was a healthy teenage boy. Somewhere in his mess of a bedroom he’d find what he needed.

“It’s just the basics, Ads, but it should get you through. If you need anything else, just let me know, ok?”

Turning red, whirling eyes on him, Dean had no warning before Adam pounced. Dean was flat on his back, arms pinned above his head, while Adam buried his nose in his throat and breathed.

“Uh… Adam?”

His little brother licked his Adam’s apple before rolling away.

“No. Not yet.”

Slowly, telegraphing every move, Dean slid off the bed.

“Well… that was fun. If you need anything just growl and snarl. Sam’s out of the house,” _for now_ , he added silently. Dean knew his brother, “so there won’t be any confusion about who’s the cranky alpha. I’ll be downstairs, okay?”

Adam didn’t answer, and Dean shot his brother a worried glance. But Adam was sensible. He’d call if he needed anything, right?

Dean decided to bring up refreshments every couple of hours, just to be sure.

~o~

Sam wasn’t so sensible. Mere hours later he was barging through the front door, stinking of aggression. Dean threw himself in front of his brother.

“What the fuck are you doing, Sam?” Dean hissed. There was no chance Adam handing heard the gigantor storming in. “You know he needs more time than this!”

Sam showed him bitchface 14 ( _what the fuck are you saying_ ) as he threw himself on the sofa.

He settled himself very comfortably, before turning his attention back to Dean. “I am not leaving you alone with an alpha, Dean.”

Dean was pretty sure his bitchface rivalled Sam’s.

“You’re not willing to leave me alone with my own brother? Sam, what the hell? What do you think’s going to happen?”

Sam didn’t say anything. He just crossed his arms, and leaned back more firmly into the cushions. Dean threw his arms up in the air.

“Fine! Stay here, but this is a special time for Adam, and don’t you dare do anything…”

Dean couldn’t think of a strong enough word to convey his feelings on the matter.

“Just be nice, dammit!”

~o~

Somehow they got through Adam’s presentation. And somehow life was even more stressful.

The two alphas snapped and snarled at each other. Which was fine – alphas were territorial, and Sam and Adam were establishing their new relationship. The only saving grace was that somehow, they both wanted to make it work!

“He’s my little brother, Dean! Of course I want to look after him!”

“We’re family, Dean! You and Sam, you’re my everything.”

If only they could remember that when they were in the same room.

So Dean could deal with the posturing, and sparring, and the pushing for dominant alpha… But did they have to involve him?

It wasn’t that he was being used in their posturing, it was me he was being used in their… alphaness? How the fuck did he explain all the scenting, and pulling him into manly embraces, and just generally being very territorial. Dean read up as much as he could on alpha behaviour, but this one eluded him. Just what was their problem?

~o~

 

Dean sighed in relief as he finally made it to work. Taking a deep breath, he took his time putting on his uniform, breathing in the calm, cool scent of _Casanova_ , the club he’d worked at for… for what, the last four years?

It was almost a safe haven. He would be forever grateful to the owner, Castiel for giving him a job. While it wasn’t exactly illegal for someone unpresented to work in a club, it was… unusual. Cas didn’t care about unusual though, and the rest of the team took their cues from him.

And some days like today? It was a damn site more comfortable than his own home, and at the moment he just needed some space from his brothers. They’d gone into scenting overdrive, and Dean just stunk of alpha.

~o~

“Something you wanna tell me, cher?”

Dean was stacking glasses when Benny asked the question. Benny was his shift manager, and probably his best friend. So if anyone was going to mention his little problem, it was going to Benny. Carefully, Dean wiped off the glass he was holding, before considering Benny’s question. Was there anything he wanted to tell Benny? It wasn’t like complaining would change anything.

“Good grief, what is this overwhelming and powerful alpha stench? Surely… surely our sweet young pup hasn’t gone and presented?”

Or Balthazar, but he just had no manners.

“You know what Balththazaggghhhhhh! Son of a– Balthazar! How is that even close to fucking appropriate?”

Dean shoved the beta away. Who went and stuck their nose into someone’s throat? Well, ok, his brothers did it all the time but still. Fuck. Dean slowly deflated. He didn’t even want to imagine what their reactions to Dean smelling so intimately of another.

“Yes, Balthazar. When exactly did scenting another become appropriate?”

Dean tensed at Balthazar’s mate’s growl. Cas sounded pissed, and while Cas was a nice guy, Dean really didn’t want to get on his bad side.

Balthazar, on the other hand, seemed to _relish_ getting on his mate’s bad side.

“Toodles, darlings,” Balthazar called as Castiel dragged him off somewhere. “Don’t think this means I don’t want details, Dean!”

There was a moment's silence in the wake of Balthazar’s departure, then with an amused snort. Dean turned back to stacking glasses.

“I can’t believe he riles Cas up like that! And on purpose. Does he have a death wish, or something?”

Benny eyed him, before shrugging, apparently accepting Dean didn’t want to talk about it – whatever ‘it’ was.

“They like it, cher. It’s sorta their thing. Balth likes having a…”

Benny trailed off flushing, and Dean threw his dishcloth to the bench.

“Seriously, Benny? _Seriously_? I’m not a fucking child! I’ve still lived for 24 years, and I know all about the birds and the bees. It isn’t like I haven’t fooled around – and I don’t want to hear of that,” Dean cut his friend off. “Even without presentation I’m a fucking adult! I’ve raised my family, I’ve supported my brothers, I’ve been there! And if I waited…”

Dean choked up. This wasn’t something he spoke about often. It wasn’t something he liked to think about, even in the quietness of his own mind. But sometimes you had to face your own future, even if you didn’t want to. Squaring his shoulders, Dean took a deep breath.

“I have to prepare myself, Benny. I may never present. I’m late now, for alpha, beta _and_ omega. And my brothers were both late bloomers, but even Adam-“

“Adam presented?”

Despite his distress, Dean’s expression shifted into a rueful grin. “Oh yeah. And now that there are two alpha’s in the house, there is a _lot_ of snarling!”

A laugh surprised out of him, Benny pulled Dean in for a hug. For a moment Dean tensed, but then gave in and hugged back. Cranky brothers weren’t going to stop him having friends.

“Ah, you must be so relieved, cher. And don’t worry. I am surprised our house survived both my sister and I! And you’ll have to ask Cas about him and his brothers one day…”

“It sure is lively! I can’t wait til it settles down. It gets better, right, Benny? Tell it it gets better!”

Squeezing him gently before pushing him back towards the glasses, Benny nodded. “It gets better. And I wouldn’t be surprised if this moves things along…”

Benny’s words were muttered, but Dean still heard. Turning questioning eyes on Benny, he instead yelped as the stingy end of a dishcloth met his ass.

“Back to work, minion. We open in ten.”

Grumbling good naturedly, Dean got back to work, Benny’s comments already forgotten.

Benny, however, was already drafting a ‘help wanted’ ad in his head. Dean would be difficult to replace.


	4. Growing Up is Hard to Do

Rubbing his belly absentmindedly, Dean stared at nothing. He should be making breakfast for his brothers - after a particularly horrific kitchen explosion last year, Dean kicked them both out. They were banned until they could prove they were responsible. So far, despite repeated attempts from both brothers, the ban remained – but he just felt off.

Not sick exactly. Just on edge. Uncomfortable. And his stomach felt wrong.

Dean was considering calling in sick, but could he do that? Well, of course he _could_ , but should he? It’d been a hard few months, and they were barely making ends meet as it was, and Friday was his best night for tips. It was only a few hours. He could probably make it through.

“Dean!”

Dean flinched as the kitchen door hit the wall and Adam stalked in. He still hadn’t managed to train either of the stubborn asses to not smash doors.

“Dean, are you ok?”

Adam’s eyes were spinning red with alpha distress. Dean felt his own stress levels rise. What had gotten Adam so upset?

“I’m fine, but what’s with you? Are you sick?”

Quick as a flash, Dean had his hand on Adam’s forehead, ignoring the growl in reply. Adam didn’t feel hot. More on the cool side, which was more worrying in an alpha.

“You feel a bit cool, Adam. Are you sure you’re oka-ow!”

In a move so quick Dean didn’t have time to evade, Adam grabbed Dean’s wrist and pulled him in close against his chest.

… When did Adam get taller than him?

“Dean-“

“Adam.”

That low growl definitely wasn’t his voice, even if the thought was in his head. Tilting his head slightly, Dean saw an incredibly pissed off Sam stalking towards them. Adam’s chest rumbled beneath him.

Life with two emotional alphas was definitely confusing, Dean thought not for the first time, as he was pulled from Adam’s arms. Holding him at arm’s length, Sam stared at him, before nodding. A small, pleased smile graced his lips.

“Head up to bed, Dean.”

What? Scowling, Dean shook his head. He didn’t know what had gotten into his brother, because Dean made his own damned decisions.

“ _Bed, Dean_.”

And that was Sam’s alpha voice. Which was really rude, as only a stronger alpha could disobey. Dean wasn’t a stronger alpha.

He was, however, stubborn. There were ways to… twist… the need to obey. If it wasn’t a direct order, there were ways to finesse.

“Sammy, I appreciate that you worry,” and are massively overprotective, Dean thought, “but I’m just not that sick. And yeah, I know it’s not the best to head to work when I don’t feel one hundred percent, but it’s Friday, and that’s the best night for tips.”

Even before bitchface 32 ( _this is for your own good_ ) made an appearance, Dean knew it was a losing battle. So Dean went on the attack.

“I don’t get what your issue is, Sam. I work so you two can study, which-” Dean raised his voice over his brothers’ protests, “I don’t mind. I want you two be able to do anything you want, and I’ll do anything I can get you there. I’m not smart, or educated, but I can get us by, and-”

“ _Enough_.”

Dean’s mouth snapped shut. That was a direct order.

Sam took a deep breath, obviously attempting to settle himself. Adam just hovered, wringing his hands before attempting to offer advice. To Sam. Dean could have told him to save his breath.

“I think we just tell him now.”

“No.”

“Sam, I really think-”

“Are you challenging me? Do you think you can take my position?”

Dean turned interested eyes on Adam. What position?

“No, Sam, of course not. But-”

“Then you know I’ll do everything in my power to protect you and Dean, my pa- my family?”

Adam leapt forward, gripping Sam’s arm. “I know! I know you will!”

Rolling his eyes, Dean stood to leave. He thought it was going to be something interesting, not melodrama. And his guts really didn’t feel good.

“I’m going up. All this hugging it out is giving me a stomach ache. Ah, but I’ll just call Benny… Wait, no. It’s Ben’s day off. That makes Bal the-”

“No.”

Blinking, Dean stared at his brothers. Was that the first time they had agreed on anything. But that was beside the point.

“What are you talking about? I can’t not tell anyone. I have fucking responsibilities!”

Sam held out a bossy hand expectantly.

“Phone.”

Dean’s scowl deepened as he shook his head. Sam raised an eyebrow.

“I’m perfectly capable of making a phone call, Sam.”

“ _Give me your phone, Dean_.”

Dean slammed it into Sam’s hand. Fucking pain in the ass.

“Fine. Fine! Call Balthazar and tell him I can’t come in. ‘Cause it’s so fucking hard.”

Sam’s eyebrows hit his hairline.

“Excuse me?”

There was so much Dean wanted to say. That he was an adult. That he was responsible. But there was no point trying to win this particular battle.

“Since you won’t let me do my job, and you’ve decided I am not capable of using the communicating device,” and ok, so the snark was strong, “that means you have to make the call.”

“Dean…”

Dean had forgotten about Adam. Swinging round, he glared at his brother too. Dean was no fool. If Sam was any less domineering, it would be Adam trying - and probably succeeding - to alpha voice him.

“What?”

“Balthazar? This is Sam. _Winchester_. No, Dean can’t come to the phone. He won’t be coming to work today. In fact, he won’t be coming back at all. Will that be a problem? No? I didn’t think so.”

Dean stared open mouthed as Sam hung up the phone. What the actual fuck?

“What the actual fuck, Sam? You can’t do that! You can’t just-”

Suddenly, Sam was in his face.

“I think you’ll find that I can, Dean.” Sniffing deeply, Sam’s face settled into feral satisfaction. “Up to your room now. I’ll be in a few minutes with supplies.”

“Sam, you have to let me-”

“We’ll talk about this later. Right now… Adam and I need to go out, and I need you to go to your room.”

Watching his brothers slam out of the house, Dean did go to his room - but only because he had to get away from his crazy brother. Throwing himself on his bed, Dean made a mental note to text Balthazar later and apologise. In the meantime, he had to figure out what the fuck was going on.

~o~

He didn’t spend much time thinking about it. Less than an hour later, he was curled up as tight as he could be, arms wrapped around as his belly as he did his best not to cry. But it burned… oh God did it burn… It was like someone had taken a dull knife, and not content to stab him in the belly, they felt the need to twist that knife…

Distantly, Dean recognised that the whimpering sounds were coming from him. That just wasn’t good enough.

 _Man up, Winchester_ , he chided himself. Would a real man be brought low by a stomach ache? True enough it was a bad one, but it was still just a stomach ache.

Deans inner (ha!) musings were interrupted by his door opening. The sound was painfully loud. Could he have a migraine in his stomach?

“Dean?”

Of course it was Sam. Who else would so blatantly disregard his closed door?

“Is he ok?”

When had Adam started copying all Sam’s bad habits? Sighing (or perhaps moaning) he burrowed into his pillow he was too tired, too sore, to deal with this shit. And Sam had his lecture voice on. Why should Dean be lectured? He just wanted to be left alone to his pain and misery.

Was that too much to ask?

“Go ‘way.” He felt some proud it was stopped his brother’s conversation.

It didn’t, however, have the desired effect. Quite the opposite in fact. Sam and Adam exchanged a look, then crawled into bed with him, Adam curling around his back, while Sam pulled him against his chest. Any thoughts of pushing away fled… his brothers were blessedly cool against his heated skin. But… that wasn’t good, was it? A thought sluggishly rose to the top of his mind: alpha’s ran hot. Were they sick? Were they all sick? Maybe they needed to get to a hospital?

“We’re not going anywhere, Dean. We’re never going anywhere. Remember that Dean. You’re stuck with us.”

Dean would have complained in principle alone, but for the first time in what felt like forever, his cramps were easing.

“Already feels better, doesn’t it?” Sam’s voice was a sweet whisper in his ear.

Dean… Dean liked it. It was gentle. When was the last time Sam had been gentle? He’d been a ball of alpha fury since he presented.

And as soft as Sam’s voice was, his hands were even softer. A large palm covered his forehead, before moving up to drag his fingers through his hair. Dean could have moaned it felt so good.

From the soft chuckles around him, maybe he did. But that was ok. Dean snuggled in deeper. This was a nice way to fall asleep.


	5. A New Beginning

A week-ish later (Dean was unable to guess closer than that. He was a little hazy on the details...) found Dean staring at the bedsheets in horror. 

They were stiff with slick. Not sweat. _Slick_. And given that it had only been him and two alphas in that bed, that wasn’t leaving a lot of options.

He desperately cast his mind back, trying to remember something, anything, that could explain the bedding. It was hard though. It had been like a sea of agony, and only occasionally were his brothers there grasp his hand, and pull of from the waves, before he was dragged down again. Snorting, Dean shook his head. That was some poetic shit just to say that it was god awful and having his brothers there had helped. When he hadn’t been in pain, he had still been uncomfortable. But he didn’t remember his ass leaking. In fact, he didn’t really remember his ass at all, what with the excruciating pain in his belly.

The evidence, however, was irrefutable. And Dean was completely unprepared for the sight of the slick soaked sheets. And what that actually meant.

He could feel his brain short circuiting.

“ _That_ was a heat? _That_ was a fucking heat?”

Dean couldn’t imagine anything more awful and less sexy. If anyone had tried to put their cock anywhere near him, he would have found the inner strength to push through the pain and disembowel them. How the hell had the human race continued if _that_ was required for procreation?

“You’re awake! I thought you’d sleep a few more hours. I wanted to be here for you.” Dean tensed as strong arms wrapped around him, and Sam drew him back, dropping a soft kiss on his temple.

Dean could almost deal with that - Sam was a sappy fucker after all. He felt himself relax as Sam started scenting him. There was nothing unusual in that, not until hands curved possessively around his hip.

That small movement was the tipping point. Slapping at the hand, Dean pulled away. At least, he attempted to pull away. Sam actually tightened his hold, and growled at him. The air was filled with the scent of angry, frustrated alpha.

Dean probably should have freaked out, but this was _Sammy_.

“Get your hands off me!”

Even as the words were out of his mouth, Adam barged into the room, eyes red, and scent protective. He came to a dead halt when he saw it was Sam. Adam dropped his eyes, and looked anywhere but at Dean - which was not what wanted.

“Well? Aren’t you going to help me?” Dean demanded.

It was unfair. Dean knew it when he said it. Adam and Sam had spent the last, well, their whole lives if Dean was being honest, trying to establish a relationship that worked. And they’d finally managed it. And here Dean was trying to fuck it up, but he didn’t feel guilty! Oh no, Sam needed to learn now to keep his mitts off Dean’s hips.

Adam wavered. Dean could see it. Before he could jump in for the kill, Sam put a stop to it. Growling an order to behave at the air - because realistically, it could have been for Dean _or_ Adam - Sam dragged an unwilling Dean to the sofa. Where Sam promptly sat down and pulled Dean into his lap. Once he was sure Dean was settled (or “trapped” as Dean liked to think of it) Sam gave some sort of secret signal and Adam launched himself at the sofa, snuggling into Sam’s side before wrapping a very possessive arm around Dean’s waist.

Seriously?

“What… what exactly are you doing?”

“We’re bonding with our omega.”

Of course Sam answered the question. Because, apparently Sam was the boss. Dean ignored the traitorous thrill that settled in his stomach at Sam’s words. Since when did he like bossy alphas? Since he became an…

“Oh fuck. I’m an omega.”

A tension that was all his own filled him. It didn’t really compute early - the slicked linens, the excruciating stomach pain. Sure, he realised he’d had a heat, but it hadn’t meant anything.

But it _did_ mean something. It meant that he’s an omega now. Was his life going to change? Shaking his head, Dean berated himself for his stupidity. Of course it was, but how? Before he can really freak out (because what’s the point in pretending to himself? He is about to freak out), two sets of arms tighten around him, and a scent that is calming and soothing fills the air. It’s with some annoyance that Dean realises his is the only shock in the room.

He grasped the feeling, fanning the flames to make it stronger, angrier. Much better to feel angry than upset.

“You knew.” It wasn’t a question. Dean’s voice was flat as he carefully doesn’t accuse anyone of anything.

“Not knew. Hoped,” Sam corrected, nuzzling into Dean’s neck.

‘Wished,” Adam breathed into his shoulder.

Tapping agitated fingers against his thigh, Dean fought for some kind of equilibrium. The freaking out was bubbling up again.

“I don’t know what to think,” he finally admitted.

“Then don’t think. Just _feel_.”

“I don’t need your new age hippy crap, Sam!”

Dean swore he could feel Sam’s eye roll.

“Close your eyes, Dean.”

It wasn’t an order this time. Well, it was, but it had no alpha demand behind it. The bossy Sammy of a few days ago seemed to have disappeared, leaving a gentle, indulgent being in its wake.

“Go on, Dean, you’ll feel better for it,” Adam urged.

Still, Dean didn’t want to do just _do_ what his brothers said. That would be setting a precedent he didn’t want to set.

“I’m only closing my eyes because I want to.” Dean informed them. “I’m still tired, even though I’ve just spent the better part of a week in bed. You guys suck at the whole bed sharing thing.”

It was only when the words were out of his mouth, Dean realised that reminding the alphas they’d been in his bed was not the smartest move. The rich scent of satisfaction filled air, and although he tensed, ready to run, there was no need. Sam’s arms tightened around him, and Adam nuzzled in deeper, but that was it.

Slowly, muscle by muscle, Dean relaxed. When was finally leaning against Sam’s chest, he was rewarded with twin purrs of contentment. They sat like that for a while, until Dean spoke.

“I didn’t like that.”

Which actually wasn’t what he meant to say. It wasn’t like he could take the words back, though. Bracing himself for a backlash, Dean was instead surprised to feel soft fingers soothe him - Adam rubbing his knee, Sam’s fingers carding through his hair. It felt good.

“Didn’t like what, sweetheart?”

Sitting up, Dean dislodged both their hands. Swivelling around he jammed one finger into Sam’s chest.

“No. No, no, no, and fuck no! You don’t get to call me that! That’s not fucking on!”

Leaning down, Sam kissed his finger, before grasping his hips and firmly turning him around. Behind him Adam whimpered before pasting himself to Dean’s back.

“You are our sweetheart. And I am happy to discuss that later-”

“ _Schnookums_ ,” Adam interjected.

“-but right now this is a delaying tactic. So, _sweetheart_ ,” and yeah, Dean didn’t miss the heavy emphasis, “what exactly didn’t you like?”

“It wasn’t us, was it?” Adam’s voice was pitched high with nervousness, his scent dropping into bitter, distressed notes. “Did we make it worse?”

Dropping his head back, Dean sighed. It would be so easy to lie. He could probably even tell enough truth to get it past his brother’s sensitive noses. But…

Sam sighed deeply. “I thought it might have been like that. Late presenting There was nothing we could do for you.”

God! Dean wasn’t a monster. His brothers’ distress was so potent it thickened the air, and there was something in him urging him to ease their pain.

“You did a lot.”

Twin scoffs met the announcement. Dean rubbed his head. This doing the same thing was going to get old quickly.

“You did. I’m not saying it was a picnic, because it fucking wasn’t. But I knew you were there, and that helped. Hell, sometimes it even stopped the pain.”

Dean shrugged a shoulder uncomfortably and looked away. Then gagged - holy fuck!

“Your self-satisfaction stinks.” Which was true. It just didn’t smell bad, which made him ruder than he meant.

Which was not his best move - if he’d learnt anything recently, it was that his brother’s had become big on respect… Dean waited anxiously for the response to his comments - anger? Irritation? He wasn’t sure what, but when a few moments passed with nothing, Dean looked up at the alpha’s who positively _glowed_.

“You’re glad I think you stink?”

“Glad you can smell us,” Sam corrected.

“What do we smell like?”

Adam’s voice was excited, but Dean was side tracked by Sam because wow. Wow… what with… everything… Dean hadn’t really noticed any of the changes. Aside from the leaking ass thing, but now that that had stopped, Dean was eager to see what else was there. Excitedly, he attempted to wriggle off Sam’s lap, only to pulled up short. He aimed a mildly threatening look at Sam, which got him exactly nowhere.

“I understand this is hard for you-”

Dean snorted inelegantly. Sam had no fucking idea.

“-and while I want to give you time, we still need to discuss things. And we can’t do that if you run away.”

Dean glared at Sam. “Wasn’t running away. Just… haven’t had time to figure out what happened to my body. Aside from the… the heat thing, and the scent thing.”

Dean sighed. Had he been trying to run away? Maybe?

“Look, I just want a little space. I literally just presented, and you guys are all up in my space. Isn’t it normal to want a little breathing room?”

Neither of his brother’s budged. And they’d already proved they were stronger than him. And more stubborn. Jesus. Where did that leave him?

“Look, I just don’t get how this is supposed to work. I mean… ah, fuck.” He dropped his head to Sam’s chest. “I don’t know what I mean.”

Adam pressed up closer against Dean’s back, his hand drifting up Dean’s thigh, stopping only when Sam growled. Adam’s fingers dug into Dean’s thigh, but stilled.

“I assume you’re talking about sex.”

Dean’s jaw dropped, because, well, yeah. Yeah, he had been talking about sex, but he’d obviously been talking _around_ it. Sam picked up on his annoyance and raised an eyebrow.

“We’re not going to get anywhere if we talk around things.”

Fucking mind reading moose.

“And I know that… I know that your heat wasn’t pleasant for you.”

Dean snorted. Understatement.

“And if you never want to have sex _again_ , well, that’s up to you.”

Dean eyed his brother uncertainly. There had been a certain emphasis to the _again_

“We’ll never push you into anything you don’t want, Dean. We’d never force you into having sex.” Adam was nothing if not earnest.

That was true. Dean could scent the truth to his brother’s words.

“That’s right, Dean. We won’t force you into sex with us. But you sure as hell won’t be getting it from anyone else.” Sam smiled at him toothily. “I did tell you things were going to change, Dean.”

“I… what?”

He’d heard that before. Immediately his mind flashed to Alistair, and his scent soured.Dean physically recoiled, but between Sam’s hands on him, and Adam plastered to his back, he really had nowhere to go.

Both alphas scented his distress, and pressed themselves against him, murmuring sweet nothings, while scenting him.

“You’ll never have to worry about alphas like Alistair again. You’ll never be in a position where you have to worry.” Sam straightened up, looking seriously at Dean. “There are rules now, Dean.”

“… the fuck?” Sam was serious!

“First of all, I’m in charge, Dean. I mean, I already was, but as a pup you had more leeway. Had to let you grow up.”

Dean didn’t even know what to say to that.

“And now that you’re all omega,” and Sam ran on hand possessively around Dean’s hip, dislodging Adam’s. Adam growled, but simply brought his hands around Dean’s belly, and held on tight.

Sam reclaimed Dean’s attention, tilting his head with one finger so he could see how serious he was. “Now that you’re omega, there are rules. Rules to keep you safe. And rules…” Sam appeared to think for a moment. “As I said, Adam and I won’t force ourselves on you. That is your decision to make. But you won’t be fucking anyone else.”

Although Sam’s voice was calm, his eyes whirled red, and Dean felt Adam’s fingers bite into his ribs.

“You won’t be working at the bar anymore.”

“That’s my-“

“I can’t deal with those other scents on you, Dean. People… touching… you all the time. And now that you smell all the sweeter…” Sam buried his face in Dean’s throat and breathed deeply.

Making a face, Dean sighed. He didn’t really want to smell sweeter. Shouldn’t he be more worried about Sam’s weird statements? He couldn’t help relaxing, though. Bossy Sammy was back, and there was a certain security in that.

He couldn’t stop himself asking though, “What do I smell like?”

“Hey! I asked first! You never told me!”

Adam growled gently into his neck.

“Adam!”

“And you’ll be sleeping in the same bed as Adam and me, so we can make sure that everyone knows you are well and truly claimed.”

Dean was shell shocked. How did they get from talk of scents to bonding?

“But… bite…”

“Bonding doesn’t require biting, Dean.”

That was Adam, and the little shit was licking his neck in a way that made him shiver.

“Although you’ll feel much better with my bite on you,” Sam informed Dean casually.

“And my bite, Sam!”

There was still a lot to sort out. But as his brothers argued quietly around him, for the first time in a very long time, Dean felt like he had a place in the world. And for the moment, he was just going to settle back and enjoy the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! My first wincestigan. I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> All feedback/comments/questions/thoughts gratefully received. 
> 
> If I've missed a tag, let me know.


End file.
